Happy drunk
by XSanversW
Summary: Third day of #SanversWeek! I'm really loving it! In this story Sanvers is not real yet :'( And we get to see a little of happy drunk Alex! Enjoy! *Had to upload it again cuz fanfiction went nuts XD*


**So, this experience of write every day made me realized that I'm not good under pressure XD aaaand tomorrow is supposed to be the Harry Potter AU, but...humm... kinda never watched the movies (don't kill me please :v) so, I'll see you again on Thursday, with the DomesticDay!**

It's been a long since Maggie went for the last time to the alien bar. Work has been specially hard the past three weeks, a serial killer on the lose and a lot of work required from the NCPD. They worked without a break til' they catched him, and tonight it was all about celebrate with her friends.

The problem was that Maggie had to stay a little after hours, so when Alex texted her saying that she was already at the bar with the gang, she texted back that they could start without her and that in about an hour, she will be free.

As she steps into the bar, she listens to the oddly loud music, she just knows that the Danver sisters were behind this. She goes straight to the bar, where M'gann is working.

"Hey Meg" Maggie says sitting on one of the stools there.

"Mags! Such a long time" M'gann smiles.

"Yeah, work" Maggie says shrugging "Can you put me a beer?"

"Right away. Seems like Alex and Kara are having a good time there." she says pointing at the sisters, dancing.

"They made you put the music on, didn't they?" Maggie says chuckling at the sisters as M'gann puts the beer in front of her.

"When I told Kara that I couldn't put the music on because the sistem was broke, she made Winn repaired it. For free." she says laughing, Maggie mirroring her.

"Well, I'm going with them. Feel free to come with us when your shift is over"

"I will" M'gann nods. And with that, Maggie starts to walk towards where Alex and Kara were with James and Winn.

"Maggieeee!" Alex shouts running to Maggie, huging her and lifting her of the floor. They were so much better.

"Are you drunk, Danvers?" Maggie says as soon as Alex put her again on the floor.

"Puff no. You are the drunk one" Alex says with a lazy smile on her face.

"Sure thing, Danvers. Everyone is drunk, right?" Maggie says turning around facing the others. Everyone nods.

Soon enough, everyone was way too much drunk, except for Maggie, one of them has to be the responable adult here. They all were dancing, or in Kara's case, floating while dancing.

When Kara got bored of the dancing, she started to try saying _chocolate_ in the right way, failing at every attempt. Soon enough everyone was traying to say it.

" _Chch-ooo-ccl-aate_ " Kara says trying to get it out straight.

"I got this" Alex says " _Shocalate_. Fuck. I almost had it" ahe says dragging her words.

"Hmmm I feel sick" Winn sits down and put his head between his arms. James stands up and put a hand on his shouled.

"C'mon bro, I'll take you home" James (who was a little sober) helps Winn to get up, throwing Winn's arm around his own neck. "Night girls" he says as a good bye.

"Wait James! I'm going too. I'm starting to feel sick. Too much happy hour for me" Kara stands up slowly, loosing her balance a little.

"Don't fly home" Alex says with her eyes closed.

"We should get going too, Danvers" Maggie says as she tries to get Alex up without falling.

"Hmm" Alex says as a response.

"C'mon, Danvers. I can't help you if you fall asleep" Maggie says as she draggs Alex out of the bar after ask M'gann for a cab.

Once in the cab, after Maggie gave the driver Alex's direction, she notice the way that Alex has her head on the crook of her neck. How peacful Alex looks, so different of the badass Agent Danvers that she is used to see everyday. So different of the girl who walked away the night that Maggie turned her down.

She regreted it as fast as the words were coming out of her mouth. But it was for the best.

As soon as they arrived to Alex's apartment, Maggie grabs Alex by the waist trying not to think about Alex's warm. Alex's smell. Trying to remember the reasons why she said no.

When they arrived to Alex's door Maggie asked for her keys.

"Hmm back pocket" Alex whispers leanning her head against Maggie's shoulder.

 _Oh great_. Maggie tries to grab the keys without _actually_ grab Alex's ass. She heard Alex giggling and she can't hide the smile om her face.

"Come on, Danvers. Lets get you in bed" Maggie says as she close the door, dragging Alex to her bed.

Maggie starts to look for PJ's for a sleepy Alex. She finds an orange t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. _That will work_. She helps Alex to get into the clothes trying not to blush at the sight of an almost naked Alex.

"You know what, Sawyer?" Alex asks as soon as her head hits the pillow.

"What, Al?"

"It's been a long time since I was happy drunk. I'm always sad drunk and I don't like it, because in the morning I always have this terrible hungover, and I start to think about what I did the night before and I fell horrible. But the few times that I am happy drunk I always wake up with a terrible hungover too, but then, when I start to think about what I did the night before, I smile because I enjoyed myself and as soon as I get up, Kara is waiting for me with a huge box of donuts to eat together. And I love it" Alex says with a sleepy smile, falling asleep as soon as she ends talking.

"I love happy drunk Alex too" Maggie says leaning to kiss Alex's temple "Good night, Al" and she leaves. Not before drop a couple of Ibuprofen and a huge glass of water in Alex's bedside table.

\- :D -

 **MS:** _Danvers, I left you a couple of Ibuprofen and water. Drink it all, if you need anything, call me. xx_

Alex wakes up with that text and with a terrible hangover. She smiles remembering last night. Remembering Maggie saying that she loves happy drunk Alex. Remembering Maggie's kiss. Hopelessly falling a little more in love with her.

Alex gets up a little dizzy and goes straight to the kitchen, just to find Kara with her face against the kitchen island. A huge box of donuts beside her.

"Morning, Kar" Alex says cheerfully.

"Ugh. Don't talk to me. No happy hour. Ever again."


End file.
